gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Rescue Stan
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 7 Overview When the Unnamed dispatcher hears that Stan is gonna get the Mystery Shack and the twins and Phil won't be with the twins,he tells Kevin to send in 3 Robots to the Gravity Falls Hospital but not to harm anyone or anything beside she Pines Family and the 3 Robots are led by Kevin and two other agents and they head.When Dipper Mabel and Phil go the robots come and a battle is made. ---- Sypnosis Phil talks to Stan on the phone and Stan tells him to tell the twins that Stan will be arriving the next day and Stan hangs up in a little pain."Can't wait to see those twins but should I tell them what my secret is",Stan thought to himself.phil tells the twins and they get really really happy."Wooooo yeah",The twins said. ---- Meanwhile in a Government Facility,A agent tells Unnamed dispatcher that Stan is gonna get out of the hospital so he decides to get 3 agents including Kevin to get robots to attack Stan (since Phil can't take weapons to a hospital) and kidnap all of them but to not do any harm to anyone else.So the agents get on the robots and head to the Hospital.The gang head to the Hospital while the Robots are headed to from Washington in really fast speed(faster than a plane).the gang arrive and get in the hospital they are are about to the elevator to the 3rd floor when the Woman at the front told them kids under 13 can't go til 2:00.Dipper sees that the time is 1:38 and Phil goes and The twins have to stay in the 1st floor and they get curious what they are doing and they try to sneak in the elevator.They try like 5 times but fail.They are about to try again but the lady tells them it's already time to go and they rush to the elevator."GRUNKLE GRUNKLE GRUNKLE'',They screamed while a lady and a kid were getting annoyed.They go to the room and hug Stan slowly."Rodrick and Mabel I missed you guys so much",said Stan."I'd prefer you could call me Dipper",said Dipper."Fine DIPPER",said Stan."Uncle Phil can you give a dollar for the Vending Machines",said Mabel"Sure but Dipper has to go with you",said Phil while giving her a dollar.They go and Mabel sees a Extra sour smile Dip(Not Banned in the Hospital) on the Machine and she tries it.When they are about to go inside Stan's room,Mabel starts getting out of control cause of the EXTRA SOUR Smile Dip and a doctor asks,"Is that girl okay"."I have to go to the restroom",said Mabel They go and Dipper waits til' she finishes and then A robot blastes through the window and tackles Dipper.'' ---- "Who are you and why did you do that this is a hospital you could have scared some patients",said Dipper.What the heck is going on here",said a doctor."SHUT IT '',said the agent that is in the robot and The doctor evacuated the patients to the ambulance and the visitors to their homes including the doctors."Who are you",said Dipper."Just call me .... Chicago Edison Stanley Garcia Shapiro Bob",said Chicago Edison Stanley Garcia Shapiro Bob."Ummmm can I just call you Bob ?",asked Dipper.'NOOOOO,said Bob.meanwhile,Stan and Phil are told to go home since Stan is better now but they try to find the twins.Mabel comes out of the restroom and sees Dipper and Bob fighting."Oh no Dipper !!!!",screamed Mabel.Then,2 other robot agents came."Wait a minute is that Kevin",Stan wondered."Yes it is me Kevin and Stanford it is to late to surrender we are gonna kidnap you the twins and Phil and send you to Washington in a Government Facility",said Kevin."I thought were my friend",said Stan. Kevin tries to blast Stan but misses and destroys part of the wall."Why are you destroying the hospital",asked Phil and Stan."Cause I have special permission",said Kevin.Kevin grabbed Phil and flies to the Government Facility in a Helicopter."Someone help me'',Screamed Phil.But it was too late.Now it is only Dipper,Mabel,Stan,Bob,and the other robot agent.After a 2 minute dodging and blasting,Bob grabs Stan and takes him to the 2nd helicopter."Now it's only you 2 and me",said Bob."Shut it Bob",screamed Dipper."GRRRRR I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS CHICAGO EDISON STANLEY GARCIA SHAPIRO BOOOOOOOBBBBBB'',Screamed Bob while blasting the roof."What are you doing",screamed Mabel."Destroying Yoouuuuuu",scremed Bob while destroying the whole building."This is bad",Dipper said to Mabel.'' ---- Dipper and Mabel ran to the Elavator since the stairs were blocked by debree and clicked the 1st floor button."MABEL YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T GONNNNNA WOR.......AHHHHHH'',screamed Dipper when he realized the elevator stopped."Why is there KILLER ROBOTS'',scremed Mabel since she doesn't know what's happening.Then all of a sudden,the elevator worked and the twins got out of the Hospital but needed to do something quick.But as soon as they were gonna call 911 the hospital collapsed and the phone was broken."OH NOOO'',scremed Dipper.Bob found the twins and grabbed them and took them to Washington.'' Later in Washington,The Gang were put in a room for Gravity Falls Monsters,Mutants law breakers etc."This is all my fault",said Stan."If I didn't ....You know what never mind'',said Stan."Why do they want to kill us",said Dipper."''When I was 28 you know what never mind what we need to do is break out of here",said Stan."Phil did you bring weapons",asked Stan.Phil nodded while he took out his grenade and threw it to the Lock.The Door exploded and the gang ran and got out the building while the agents were following.The cops see the agents shooting at them and take them to jail.They also take them to jail cause the Gravity Falls hospital called 911.The gang go back to Gravity Falls and Phil goes to his home while Stan reopens the Mystery Shack and Mabel and Dipper live there like in Season 1. ---- Trivia Stan reopens the Mystery Shack after getting hurt in the Season 1 Finale The Secret Code is GSV KRMVH UZNROB ZIV YVRMT DZGXSVW When decoded it means The Pines Family are being Watched ----